


Crash

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a normal day. Scott and Stiles were just supposed to go out for dinner catch a movie and return to Scott's house for some alone time. There wasn’t supposed to be a drunk driver crashing into them at fifty miles an hour. There wasn’t supposed to be ambulances, and needles and the ever-present scent of anesthetic and rubbing alcohol. But there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know chapter one is short but yeah. As I move threw the story I will update tags and such so yeah keep reading.

It was just supposed to be a normal day. Scott and Stiles were just supposed to go out for dinner catch a movie and return to Scotts house for some alone time. There wasn’t supposed to be a drunk driver crashing into them at fifty miles an hour. There wasn’t supposed to be ambulances, and needles and the ever-present scent of anesthetic and rubbing alcohol. But there was.

Scott’s eyes flicked open slowly to find his mom sitting there next to him. She looked like she hadn’t slept in forever. He went to speak, but she beat him to it.

“I’ve never been happier that you were a werewolf,” She said softly sitting back and taking a deep breath.

“What happened?” He asked, the memory of the night still a little fuzzy in his mind. How long had he been asleep, it couldn’t have been that long.

“You and Stiles were driving down main when a drunk driver crashed into the driver’s side. Stiles took the worst of it, but the jeep rolled and you both got hurt…” She said softly, trying to stay as calm as possible. Scott nodded moving to sit up; Melissa easily stopped him and just looked at him with a soft smile.

“It’s okay Scott you’re going to be just fine.”

“I know, but what about Stiles. Is Stiles okay?” He asked. Melissa took a deep breath and rested her hand on top of his.

“They’re not sure,” She said weakly not looking at Scott. She knew that this was going to be hard for him, but she didn’t expect him to jump up out of the bed and rip his IV from his arm.

“Scott!” She called quickly as she rushed from the room. He easily found Stiles, following the scent he knew so well. He looked at him through the glass as a group of nurses tried to fuss over him and pull him back towards his room.

“No. Let me go I have to see him,” He said, pulling away from them and placing his hand on the window.

“Scott you need to go lay back down,” Melissa said, from behind the group of nurses. Scott shook his head feeling tears welling up in his eyes. 

“No mom I’m fine. I’m going to be fine I have to be here for Stiles he’s not going to be fine he’s going to die if I can’t do something” He said weakly, still not moving from where he stood. 

“Scott please, you’re not helping anyone by just standing here,” Melissa said before walking over and taking his hand in hers, “Stiles is going to be fine come on, please. If you won’t do it for me do it for Stiles he wouldn’t want you to stand here like this” She said. Scott nodded before turning to walk back to his room with his mom. He sat down and let them put the IV back in his arm then check his vitals. Once they were done, and the two were alone Scott looked at his mom.

“I want to talk to Derek.” He said.

“Okay. I can get him for you,” Melissa said with a weak smile, “Just lay down and take it easy while I’m gone, okay? If not I’m going to have to find some way to punish my seventeen year old werewolf of a son” She said with a smile, that Scott returned.

“Okay mom. Anything for you,” He said. She smiled and nodded before turning to leave. Scott sat there for a moment looking at the ceiling thinking to himself about what had happened. It had all happened so fast, and just when Scott thought life was going to be normal, no alpha packs, no death, just him and Stiles against the world. He just wanted it to go back to the way it had been.


End file.
